


we don't sleep but we like sleeping in

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Married Shance, Morning Sex, and shiro sucks his dick, he just wants cuddles, lance calls out of work to cuddle him, shiros a whiny baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “Are youreallygonna make me call in ‘cause you’re feeling clingy?” Lance asked, and Shiro could hear the torn pout on his face.Shiro knew he’d already won. That was Lance’s giving in voice, and Shiro was very good at getting him to do that. Though granted, Lance was just as good when it came to him. The both of them being so incredibly weak for the other even after all these years made for an interesting marriage. Shiro had been told that marriage was all about compromise, but Shiro wanted to give Lance the world, and Lance wanted to give it right back to him. Anything Lance wanted was okay with Shiro, he’d give him anything he asked, whenever he asked for it.Except if he asked again to go to work today. That was definitely not happening.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	we don't sleep but we like sleeping in

Shiro groaned softly as Lance pulled the curtains open, squinting blearily at his husband, who had somehow managed to shower and get into his work clothes in the time that had passed since Shiro had woken up to Lance slipping out of bed, and the morning sun blinding him now. 

“Morning sunshine,” Lance said with a smile as their eyes met, and Shiro grunted in response. “Don’t sleep in too late, okay? You want me to make you some breakfast before I leave?”

What had he done to deserve Lance? “Want you to come back to bed,” Shiro grumbled, eyes pulling between open and closed as he reached out to make a pathetic grabby hand at Lance. 

“You know I can’t, honey,” Lance said, reaching out to take his hand and give it a squeeze. 

“Can,” Shiro grumbled. It was his day off today, and he wanted to spend it with his husband, it wasn’t fair that Lance _also_ had work, and he _didn’t_ have a day off. One day he was going to make them enough money that they could both just stay in bed all day every day. That sounded good. 

“I’ll make you pancakes,” Lance said, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Pancakes were good. Lance was better. 

Shiro mustered his strength and used where Lance was holding his hand lovingly to pull him down into the bed right on top of Shiro, just where he belonged. Shiro made a sleepy satisfied sound as Lance yelped, wrapping an arm around him. Yes, this was much better. 

“Baby,” Lance laughed as Shiro buried his face in his neck, letting out a contented sigh. “I gotta go to work.”

“I don’t know that word,” Shiro mumbled petulantly and Lance giggled, pressing a kiss to the closest part of Shiro he could reach. 

“You gotta let me go, honey.”

Shiro grumbled and rolled them over so that Lance was pinned between him and the mattress, Shiro letting himself go limp on top of him, Lance yelping at the deadweight. 

“Shiro!” he complained. 

Shiro just grunted, shaking his head and keeping Lance firmly in place against the bed, tucking his face back into his neck and pressing lazy, sleepy kisses to his warm skin, inhaling deeply. No, he couldn’t let Lance go to work, absolutely not. Today was a day for staying in bed. 

Lance let out a resigned sigh, lightly tracing his fingers over Shiro’s back. “You really don’t want me to go, huh?”

Shiro made a sound of disgust, shaking his head. As if he would ever want Lance to leave his side. 

“Are you _really_ gonna make me call in ‘cause you’re feeling clingy?” Lance asked, and Shiro could hear the torn pout on his face. 

Shiro knew he’d already won. That was Lance’s giving in voice, and Shiro was very good at getting him to do that. Though granted, Lance was just as good when it came to him. The both of them being so incredibly weak for the other even after all these years made for an interesting marriage. Shiro had been told that marriage was all about compromise, but Shiro wanted to give Lance the world, and Lance wanted to give it right back to him. Anything Lance wanted was okay with Shiro, he’d give him anything he asked, whenever he asked for it. 

Except if he asked again to go to work today. That was definitely not happening. 

Lance groaned, trying and failing to shift Shiro off of him. “Fine! Fine, let me get my phone,” he said, and Shiro made a happy sound, rolling off of him to let Lance up. 

He felt Lance leave the bed, and when he cracked an eye open to look at him, he was giving him a very unamused look. Shiro knew it was only to cover up how happy he was to not have to go to work, and get to cuddle with his husband instead, of course. He listened lazily as Lance called into work, feigning a bad headache and dizziness, and Shiro slipped out of bed to firmly pull the curtains back closed again. They didn’t need the sun for this, they needed a nice dark cool room to cuddle in and go back to sleep. 

Shiro’s phone buzzed on the nightstand and he grumbled, picking it up and immediately switching it off, not even bothering to check what was on it as he watched Lance unbuttoning his shirt. They always looked so good on him, but he always looked so much better out of them. Lance glanced up at Shiro as he unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of the loops and letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. He smirked as Shiro ran him up and down.

Shiro liked that look on Lance’s face. Smirking Lance was a good Lance. He liked it when Lance felt confident, when Lance knew just what Shiro thought, just how Shiro felt - just what he did to him. Shiro always wanted him to know. 

“You good there?” Lance asked as he unzipped his pants, lightly tugging them down his hips. 

“Mmhm, I’m good,” Shiro hummed, not taking his eyes off of him. 

“Should’ve known you’d have an agenda,” Lance said, rolling his eyes as he shimmied out of his pants, letting his underwear fall to his ankles down, staying still for a moment to revel in the way Shiro knew his eyes were roving over his body. 

“Never had an agenda,” he mumbled, feeling less and less convinced. 

“You look like you want to eat me,” Lance giggled, taking a few steps towards the bed, and letting Shiro pull him over and into his lap. 

“Mm, yeah,” Shiro hummed, hands coming to rest on Lance’s hips. “S a better breakfast than pancakes.”

“Excuse me, my pancakes are a delicacy,” Lance said, offended. 

“Yeah, yeah, baby,” Shiro hummed distractedly, distracting himself with the skin of Lance’s hips, thumbs stroking at the dip there. “You’re a delicacy.”

“Yeah, I’d fuckin’ better be,” Lance said with a hmph. “I thought you wanted to go back to sleep, honey.”

“Yeah, that was the plan,” Shiro said, unconvinced. “Then…”

“Then what, I took my clothes back off?” Lance teased. 

“Mmmmmm,” Shiro hummed lazily in agreement. “Kinda hard to stay on track when you’re there looking so- so-”

“So?” Lance asked, a grin spreading over his face. 

Shiro made a wild gesticulation with his hands. “So!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he giggled. 

“Mm, you should,” Shiro said, stroking his hands over the expanse of Lance’s thighs, sighing softly. 

Lance shook his head with a smile, and Shiro considered him for a few moments, slipping him out of his lap and onto his back on the bed, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. He almost had the willpower not to go right back to them as Lance chased for a proper kiss, but couldn’t find it in himself, kissing Lance again and again and again, previous plan far from his mind. Kissing Lance was so good. Kissing Lance was what he wanted to be doing forever, and fuck anything and everything else that could keep him from it. Lance tasted so nice, sounded so nice, felt so nice, the press of his lips, the sound of his gasps, his tongue as it teased and traced and his moan as lips parted and their tongues met. Nothing should ever come between him and kissing his husband ever again, he decided. 

Eventually they parted, a terrible decision, really, but Shiro quickly busied himself with Lance’s neck, nuzzling and kissing it, lips dragging, teeth grazing, lovingly kissing and marking and claiming until Lance’s breath was coming in soft whines and he had a hand tangled in Shiro’s hair. Lance made such pretty noises for him, and pulling back to look at him he looked just as pretty, eyes closed and red swollen lips parted, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Shiro would never be able to stop marvelling over the wonder that was Lance. He trailed kisses down Lance’s chest, stopping to lightly suckle at each nipple until it was stiff and perked, and Lance was biting down on his lip as a soft whimper escaped him. He kissed down his stomach next, letting his lips drag across his skin as he got to his hip bones, gently biting into his flesh and listening to the gasp that he got in response. 

Shiro gave a soft appreciative moan as he felt Lance’s fingers slide into his hair. It was getting too long, easy for Lance to tug and pull on. Lance’s was getting too long too, curling at the ends and falling around his face in a way that made Shiro want to tell him to never get it cut again. They’d both been busy lately, hadn’t had too much time for personal grooming asides from regular showering, and desperately trying not to get distracted if they happened to join. It didn’t often work out, they got distracted _very_ easily. Their business though, was highlighted by the soft curls nestled around Lance’s cock, that Shiro nuzzled as he moved further down his body, spreading Lance’s thighs apart and peppering kisses over his pelvis. Lance usually liked to go shorter than Shiro, shaved or waxed normally, but Shiro didn’t mind however Lance wanted to wear it. Shiro normally kept his longer, still trimmed, but they didn’t worry so much about these things the way that they had when they’d first started dating. 

The little time they had free from work right now they spent cuddled on the couch with ice cream, and making out under the heat of the shower, there wasn’t time for anything extraneous. That’s why this time now was so important. A whole day. A whole day that Shiro could spend with his lips somewhere on Lance’s body, hands roaming over his skin, just touching him, loving him. He wanted every inch of him always, _always_. 

He caught the flesh of Lance’s thigh between his teeth, biting down and listening to the way that Lance’s breath hitched, fingers curling in his hair a little. Lance always loved to tell him afterwards how much this hurt like a bitch, but he _loved it_ , and Shiro knew he did. If Lance was feeling in a more demanding mood, he’d guide Shiro’s head to his thighs, moaning with tears in his eyes as he littered them with marks, but for now he seemed content to let Shiro do whatever it was that he wanted. Which was just as well, because this wasn’t up for debate. Shiro was showering every inch of his husband’s body with affection, and he wasn’t open for suggestions. 

Shiro took his sweet time with Lance’s thighs, nipping and biting and licking and sucking until there was a smattering of bruises over Lance’s soft skin and his fingers were curled ever so tightly in his hair, and glancing up, Shiro could see his chest heaving. He was desperate for something more, Shiro knew, but he wouldn’t ask for it, he’d wait until Shiro gave it to him. Shiro would give him anything he wanted. Whatever he wanted, it was his. 

Shiro kissed up to the curls at the base of Lance’s cock, sucking one of his balls into his mouth and listening to the shaky breath that Lance let out, fingers stroking through his hair encouragingly. He nuzzled Lance’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and lightly jerking him off. He was still mostly soft at the minute, but Shiro knew it wouldn’t be for long. Under the slight stimulation Lance quickly hardened up, and Shiro kissed up to his tip, pulling his foreskin back and lapping at his tip, Lance giving a shaky hiss, cock twitching. 

“I can’t believe I skipped work for this,” Lance murmured as Shiro swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Am I not giving you a good blowjob?” Shiro replied, looking up at him as he took his tip into his mouth and Lance gave a shaky exhale, meeting his eyes. 

“You’re giving me a very good blowjob, darling, don’t worry,” he replied and Shiro made a satisfied sound, lightly bobbing his head as he took Lance’s cock deeper into his mouth. 

He lavished Lance’s cock with his attention, licking and sucking and taking it in until it was hitting against the back of his throat, and once upon a time Shiro would have gagged around him, but not now, not anymore. He knew how to take Lance’s cock with ease, his throat had learned to accommodate, learned to pleasure it in every way that it could until Lance was begging for it. 

Shiro brought his hand to cup Lance’s balls, lovingly fondling and playing with them as he sucked at his cock, taking it deep into his throat and massaging the tip as he swallowed around him, before pulling right back off to tease him with little flicks of his tongue through his leaking slit, eagerly lapping up the salty pre as it beaded. 

He knew exactly how to work Lance up after all these years, and he could tell that already he was getting close. He was tightly grasping Shiro’s hair, head tipped back against the pillows with his lips parted as he moaned, cock messily leaking as Shiro showered it with attention, eagerly suckling up each drop. 

“Kashi,” Lance gasped as Shiro let his teeth graze along his shaft, feeling Lance’s cock twitch and another glob of precum dribble from his tip. 

Shiro only hummed in response, working his way back up and sinking back down onto it, moaning as it filled up his mouth. Lance’s hips bucked, thrusting his cock up into Shiro’s mouth, and Shiro nearly choked in surprise, just about keeping a handle on himself, focusing on his husband’s shaky breathless moans as he worked him to completion, sinking down onto his cock, taking him deep. 

Lance cried out softly as he came, grip in Shiro’s hair almost painful as he thrust up into his mouth, Shiro doing his best to swallow all of Lance’s cum as it came, moaning at the taste of it on his tongue. Lance’s chest heaved as he came down from it, loosening his fingers and slowly stroking through Shiro’s hair in a gentle apology, cock twitching with oversensitivity as Shiro licked him clean. 

Lance made a soft whining sound, reaching out to pull Shiro up for a kiss, licking into his mouth and messily sliding their tongues together as he reached between them to take ahold of Shiro’s hard cock, pumping it in his firm grip only a few times before Shiro was spilling over Lance’s hip bone with a shaky gasp into his mouth. Lance chuckled against his lips and Shiro pouted as he pulled away, grabbing a tissue to clean them both up with. 

“Worked up, were we?” Lance teased and Shiro shot him a glare, rolling on top of him and giving a satisfied smile at Lance’s helpless yelp. “Air, baby, I need air!”

Shiro laughed and shifted off of him a little, nudging his nose against Lance’s neck. “Nap time.”

“Nap time?” Lance asked, rolling his eyes with an affectionate smile. “You wanna spend our day off napping?”

“Nap time, then lunch time, then making love all afternoon time,” he amended. 

Lance hummed. “Sounds good to me,” he said, lazily stroking his fingertips up and down Shiro’s back until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to today's episode of olivia is sad and wants attention so she'll post a fic in hopes of getting comments and feeling better


End file.
